Bombs Away!
by Sberry2004
Summary: A terrorist bombing causes Marinette and Adrien to be put in the hospital. Reveals and Romance.


**I do not own any characters from this story.**

Marinette's pov-

I heard a loud boom outside I looked outside and I saw an explosion. I heard screaming. "Tikki, Spots On." I whispered.

I was scared. This wasn't an a akuma. I ran towards Notre Dame.

Adrien pov-

I heard a giant boom from nearby. I looked out my window and saw an explosion. "Plagg this isn't an akuma. Plagg, claws out!"

I jumped out my window and ran towards the explosion.

Marinette/Ladybug pov-

Chat Noir was already there. "What happened." I asked him.

Just then a citizen ran up to us and said "Someone bombed Notre Dame. It wasn't an akuma. There are still people inside!" With that I ran inside and looked around for anyone who was injured. Chat Noir was right behind me looking.

I found someone and his leg was dislocated. I lifted him up and ran out of the smoke. The fire department had just arrived and was helping us find people. There was blood and gore everywhere, and you could hear the bloodcurdling screams of victims. Me and Chat stayed longer than the fire department because they said there was no one else to find. But me and Chat looked under everything. We found a few more victims. But we knew there was more people. The smoke was finally getting to me and Chat.

We could only last for so long. "Chat we... gotta...get out." We started walking towards the exit but our coughing got stronger. When we were almost to the exit. We both passed out next to each other.

Nobody pov-

The doctors looked around for Ladybug and Chat Noir but there were nowhere to be found. Then they looked over and saw Tikki and Plagg pulling out a blonde boy and a bluenette girl.

Their clothes were both ripped and they had smudges on their face. Plagg then flew up to a doctors face and said "These kids need to go to the hospital right now! Their Ladybug and Chat Noir, they were in their too long and they need medical attention now!"

The doctor nodded and put Marinette and Adrien into ambulances and drove off. "Well the girls lungs look pretty damaged. She has a few burns. That's really it." The doctor said to the panicked red kwami.

"Will you be able to fix her!" Tikki said worried.

"We'll do our best."

In Adrien's ambulance. "This kid has his lungs messed up pretty bad and a few burns here and there. So he's Chat Noir?"

"Yea he's Chat Noir. Look, is he going to be ok?" The kwami asked.

"We'll do what we can."

"Where is my baby!" Tom said as he walked into the hospital.

"Who?" The nurse said.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng where is she!"

"Sorry sir, but Marinette is in surgery right now, your going to have to wait."

Tom and Sabine were about to talk back when Gabriel Agreste came in the door screaming at the nurse, "WHERE IS MY SON!!"

"Mr. Agreste, Adrien is in surgery right now, your going to have to wait." Gabriel then stormed off and sat down. The Dupain-Chengs then sat down too. Now it was just a waiting game.

"Mr. Agreste, Mr and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, your children are out of surgery you may go see them now."

They all shot up and jogged towards their kids rooms. When the Dupain-Chengs saw their daughter they started crying. She was alright. Tikki then sat on Marinette's shoulder.

Tom then said "Bug! Get off my daughter!"

"I'm not a bug, I'm a kwami. Marinette's kwami." Tikki said.

"You look like a Ladybug." Sabine said.

Tikki gulped then said "I work with Ladybug. I'm what makes her Ladybug."

"Then why are you here?" Tom asked.

"I'm with Ladybug right now." Tikki said quietly and quickly.

"Wait, so you... she's...WHAT!" Tom said thinking.

"So Marinette's Ladybug. I had my suspicions." Sabine said normally.

"WHAT!" Tom said.

"Tom calm down."

"CALM DOWN! I JUST FOUND OUT MY DAUGHTER RISKS HER LIFE EVERYDAY FOR PARIS!"

"You should be proud of her for that." Tom started calming down.

"Ok,ok,ok. So who's Chat Noir?" Tom asked Tikki.

"Wouldn't he be with her?" Sabine said.

"Who came in with her?" They both looked at each other.

"Adrien." They said in unison.

Gabriel walked into Adrien's hospital room. He looked at his son. He started crying. He sat on the floor and cryed next to him.

"I've been such a horrible parent. I didn't let you have your freedom and now your hurt. Your mom was right. This lifestyle wasn't fit for all of us."

"Save it. This kid doesn't need this right now." Gabriel looked up and saw a flying black cat. He screamed and fell back on the floor.

"Geez calm down. I'm Adrien's kwami."

"Kwami. Like Dussu. The Peacock's kwami."

"Ye-how do you know about Dussu?" "The holder of the peacock miraculous was my wife."

"Ohhh.. ok ok."

"So Adrien's Chat Noir."

"Yeah he needed it. He couldn't stay cooped up in his house forever."

"Yeah... I feel bad about that. But who's Ladybug?"

"I can't answer that."

"Think think think think think think. Who came in with him. Marinette."

Marinette's pov-

I groggily opened my eyes. I couldn't sit up but I was in the hospital. The last thing I remember is me and Chat trying to run out of the smoke. But I wasn't Ladybug. I looked over and saw Tikki talking to my parents. I almost had a heart attack. I think the machine caught it too because it started beeping. Tikki flew over to me.

"Marinette are you ok?" I couldn't talk at all, my throat hurt too much. My parents came over

"Hi Marinette." Shit is all I thought. Then something else came in my mind Chat. Is he ok? Was he hurt? The machine picked that up too. My heart race went up.

"Marinette, everything is ok. Adrien is ok." Adrien's in here. Did he get hurt? I know I didn't see him. What if he blames me? What if he hates me? How is he? Was he in the bombing? The machine picked that up too. Rapid beeping.

"What's happened?" My mom asked Tikki.

"She's panicing because you said Adrien." That's right Tikki I'm panicking. No need to state the obvious.

"Ohhh..." My parents understood something.

"Marinette, we know your Ladybug if it isn't obvious. Since you and Chat were both in the smoke and fire, you both passed out and detransformed. Tikki and the boy's kwami dragged you too the ambulances. You and Chat were taken to the hospital and treated. When the treatment was finished we came in to your room to see you. You were fine but we met Tikki and she told us you were Ladybug. I asked her who Chat Noir was but she wouldn't tell. I thought about it and the only person that came at the same time as you was...Adrien." My mom explained.

My face went white and the machine started bleeping faster than before. Adrien...Chat Noir. Same...person. I passed out.

Nobody pov-

"She passed out." Tikki said.

"Aren't you worried?" Tom said.

"Nah. A lot of Ladybugs have passed out after finding out their partners identities. She'll wake up in a few minutes. In the meantime, I need one of you to take me to Master Fu."

"Who's that?" Sabine asked.

Adrien's pov-

I opened my eyes and groaned. What happened? All I remembered is trying to get out of the smoke with Ladybug. But right now I wasn't Chat Noir.

"Adrien! Adrien your awake!" My father said crying.

"Fat-the-er" I managed to say. It hurt a lot to talk.

"Shh don't talk everything is alright."

Plagg then flew up to my face and said "Kid you ok?" I internally screamed. I guess I screamed a little bit in reality.

"Let's just get this over with. I know your Chat Noir, and I know who Ladybug is." My father said quickly.

He knows who Ladybug is? Will she like me? Was she concerned? Did she get out ok? Plagg probably told him who I was. But still did Ladybug know my identity? My heart race went up and the machine started beeping faster.

"Kitten you've got to calm down. We can talk about all of your questions later. Ladybug is stable. She's in the room next door." Plagg explained.

She was hurt? I should've helped her out. Was she ok? Was she breathing fine? Was her blood pressure ok? The beeping increased.

"Adrien, you have to calm down."

"L-ad-dyb-bug." I need Ladybug now.

"You want her now?" I nodded my head a little bit.

"But first I need to tell you who she is." I gulped.

"Ladybug is Marinette."

My heart rate went down. I always thought Marinette was Ladybug. She had the courage the strength, and even the same color eyes. But I needed her now.

"L-ady-bug."

"I'll go see if I can get a room for both of you."

Nobody's pov-

Gabriel rushed next door. He opens the door and asks "Can I speak to both of you outside?"

They all stepped outside and Gabriel started talking, "I think that they both need each other right now. Adrien has called Ladybug twice. I suggest that we ask for a room for the both of them. I will pay the whole cost of the room." Sabine and Tom exchanged a look.

"Well," Sabine said, "Marinette has called Adrien and Chat Noir's names out a few times so I wouldn't mind." She said with a smile.

"I'll go speal with the people at the front desk." Gabriel walked off towards the front desk.

"Tom, got get Tikki to Master Fu." He nodded and walked out of the hospital.

Marinette's pov-

I opened my eyes again today. I looked around and the room was different. It was a lot larger and a lot fancier. I kept looking around and I saw Adrien next to me. We were sharing a bed. My parents obviously understood what I meant. Adrien started waking up. He noticed the different room and then spotted me. We both smiled at each other, and I put my hand out for him to hold. He gladly accepted and I layed my head on his shoulder. We both slowly fell asleep.

Adrien pov-

I opened my eyes to see a completely different room and different bed. I looked next to me and saw Marinette. My father understood what I meant. We both smiled at each other. We didn't need to talk, we just had each other's company. She held out her hand for me to hold. I quickly accepted and then she layed her head on my shoulder. I was so close to squealing like a little girl. I was snuggling with Ladybug and Marinette! I don't even know how I fell asleep because I was so excited.

Nobody pov-

The nurse was walking towards Adrien and Marinette's room. She assumed they would be awake because the medicine should've worn off by now. She slowly opened the door to see the two teenagers snuggling in the hospital bed. She sighed in delight and walked out of the room.

At Master Fu's house

"This is the place?" Tom asked Tikki.

"Yeah, just knock, he's really nice." Tom knocked on the door and waited then Master Fu opened the door.

"Ah. Come on in Mr. Dupain-Cheng." Tom walked into his home and sat down. Tikki immediately flew out and hugged Madter Fu.

"Hi Master Fu! Hi Wayzz! We have a lot to talk about Master. You know that me and Plagg's chosens are in the hospital right now. We need to release more Miraculous."

"Of course Tikki. I think it is time to give up my Miraculous. I already know who the Miraculous holders will be. One in particular may need help. The bee."

"So who are they going to be given to?"

"The fox to Alya Césaire, the turtle to Nino Laffie, and the bee to... Chloe Bourgeois."

"WHAT! Chloe!"

"People can be different then their expectations."

Tikki sighed and said "Alright. I love the choice of Alya and Nino. I always thought they would be perfect Miraculous holders."

"I will give the Miraculous to them today just in case of another akuma attack."

"Thank you for your time Master Fu." Tikki hugged Master Fu once again and then Tom and Tikki left Master Fu's home.

Marinette's pov-

"Can you talk?" The nurse asked.

"Ye-ah, k-kinda." I said as my voice started cracking a lot.

"How long were you guys in there?" Me and Adrien exchanged a look.

"We don't kno-ow, we were the las-st to be rescued bef-fore Ladybug a-and Chat Noir had to leave." Adrien said.

"So why were you both at Nortre Dame anyway?" Adrien exchanged a look of panic at me.

"Uhh..."

"WE WERE ON A DATE!" I exclaimed a little to loudly. The nurse looked at me and Adrien with sheer embarrassment.

"That's it for now. Thank you for your time." The nurse said quickly and scurried out of the room.

"Not b-ad my l-ady, not bad." He said as he smiled at me.

"We'll g-o on a re-al on after we get out of the hos-pital." His grin brightened up a lot

"Really!" He asked me with a Chat smirk.

"Yeah, really." I can't even explain to you how happy he was. He was ready to jump out of the hospital bed right now and go on that date. But I told him that we could get sick on the date and that wouldn't be good. He sat back down on the bed.

"So, wanna play some Mecka Strike?" He asked.

"Your on!"

"Just letting you know, I have practiced since the Gaming tornament."

"Your not the only one who's practiced." I said as I grabbed a controller.

I beat him 10 to nothing.


End file.
